There is a known conventional wireless control system that can disable or suppress a wireless communication function of a device that performs wireless communication. In such a wireless control system, power consumption is suppressed by stopping transmission of radio waves or by making transmission of radio waves less frequent.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an air conditioner that can operate in different modes under manual control and remote control and can reduce changes of its operation state unintended by a user. In a case where the remote control is not performed, power supply to a communication adapter is stopped to reduce unnecessary power consumption. The manual control and the remote control are switched by a user operation.